Eclipsa de Luna
by owlcat92
Summary: Part of my Werewolf!Robin series. A Lunar Eclipse; well, he had no idea what was going to happen. It wasn't like he'd really dealt with one before - all he knew was that he had a bad feeling and that he didn't think that being aloud to wander the manor was a very good idea. Lucky he convinced Batman to let him stay in the Batcave for tonight. Daddy!Bats. Rated just in case - Cat


**So, yeah - Hi. This is yet another Werewolf!Dick One-Shot. This one's a little strange and I'm not really happy with it, but hey - I hope you guys enjoy! 'Eclipsa de Luna' is Romanian for 'Lunar Eclipse'. Will understand better if you've read my story 'Lup Negru'. Can be read on it's own.  
**

Dick looked out of a window at Wayne Manor. It had been a pretty sunny day all in all, but he was just staring at the sky around the sun. Truth be told, he had a bad feeling about this thing. Tonight was going to be a Lunar Eclipse and he had _no _idea what to expect. It was a night that didn't really make sense. Although the Full Moon ran rampant, it was shadowed and no moonlight would show.

Just to be safe, the young wolf had asked Bruce to lock him in a cage in the Batcave for the night. Bruce hadn't exactly been compliant, but the teen had convinced the Dark Knight that it was only a safety procedure and that he would be perfectly okay; Batman still didn't like the idea, but as Dick kept telling him that he didn't know what was going to happen and that they didn't want a repeat of the 'October' incident. That enough kept Bruce from complaining too much.

So as the sun started to go down and Dick got that familiar tingle spreading across his body he turned on his heal and made his way to the Batcave. Walking through an old grandfather clock he made his way down the swirling stairs and into the dark base. Batman watched as he walked the last few steps down, noting that the boy was frowning slightly.

As the Dark Knight walked down a set of stairs towards the room – he refused to use the word 'cage' – which he had built for this exact purpose.

The boy followed him, smiling gently as he entered the room. Batman had taken the liberty to install a two way speaker so the two could talk. As the door was closed, locked and double bolted Batman switched on the air and speaker systems, flicking on the camera that also resided in the small enclosure.

"Dick, can you hear me?"

_"You bet I can, Boss Man."_

Batman smirked. "Twit."

_"Never growing out of it," _The Boy Wonder replied, grinning. _"So, let's see what happens. 'Cause I feel like something's gonna happen."_

The smirk the older male was wearing quickly morphed into a small frown. "Everything normal?"

Dick sat down on a small, but comfortable, chair and mimicked the expression. _"Well, no, not exactly."_

"What do you mean by that?"

Dick's frown got deeper. _"This will sound really weird and will be really hard to explain to a… well, a human. But I'll try my best."_

"I can't ask for anything more."

_ "You do on a daily basis. I don't really know how to explain it, Bruce. It's like… God; How do I even start? It's like your whole body is rallying ageist you, like every single one of your cells is fighting itself. The longer you put it off, the more they fight your body. God, this sounds so wrong."_

Batman was silent for a second, digesting the information. "And now?"

_"Now it's like…" _Robin trailed off. _"It feels the same as it normally does, but it feels more… relaxed. Like my body doesn't really care – like it wants to change… but it doesn't want to at the same time."_

"… Alright."

Robin sighed and leaned back. _"God, that probably sounded really weird, didn't it?"_

"You said yourself, I can't really understand."

_"Batman, are you admitting you don't know something? Is the world ending?"_

Batman smiled before his face straightened, noting the slight waver of pain in his partner's voice. "If you need to change, don't fight it."

Dick nodded and stood up, closing his eyes and sighing. Batman watched, surprised, as the boy didn't fall onto his hands and knees but instead fell forwards simply kneeling on the ground with both knees and gripping his head, whimpering.

"Dick; Dick are you okay?"

The boy's response was a feral growl which moulded into another whimper. _"B-Bruce? W-Wh-What's happen- ah!" _He screamed, falling onto the ground clutching his head, shivering.

"Richard, what's going on? Richard!" Batman yelled with wide eyes. Dick screamed louder and curled into himself, the Dark Knight too shocked to move.

The boy's screams echoed around his head, bouncing off the walls in his brain. What was going on? What was hurting his fiu **(Son)**?

"Richard! God Damn it, Richard! Answer me!" He yelled, watching the screen, his mouth going dry and his fingers hovering above the control panel. He needed to get him to the infirmary, he needed medical attention, but his fingers wouldn't move – they wouldn't let him open the catch.

The boy's screams slowly lessened, leaving a shivering and whimpering boy sobbing quietly on the ground. He still looked completely human, not even a trace of fur on him.

"Dick?" Bruce asked, watching as his adoptive son slowly got himself up and onto his knees. "Dick, are you okay? Do you need-" His voice was cut off by a growl. "Dick?"

The boy looked up at the camera and snarled – straight up _snarled – _at his father figure.

Batman frowned. "Computer, scan entity B01"

_'Scanning __Entity B01 – Robin__' _the female voice of the computer chimed. _'B01 is experiencing Neurotic changes.'_

Changes in the brain; Batman frowned as he watched his son snarl again, still staring at the camera. As he watched, he saw the vague look of fear get washed from his partner's eyes only to be replaced by a feral and violent glint and a deep growl.

Batman frowned and knocked on the door of the room – cage, cell, _thing_ – watching his son's reaction. As soon as his knuckle collided with the metal, the boy inside rammed into the door into the door and attempted to claw at it. There was hardly a 'ding' on the outside and Batman made his way back to the controls, watching as the boy started to pace up and down the container – five steps and turn, five steps and turn – his face pulled into a deep scowl.

Batman slowly spoke. "Dick?"

The boy turned on his heel and stared straight at the speaker – growling and snarling – and tilted his head, almost like he was trying to make sense of it.

"Richard." Batman tried. "Richard John Grayson!"

When no reaction but a growl answered, Batman tried his last option. "Richard, mă auzi? Poți să-mi înțelegeți?" **(Richard, can you hear me? Can you understand?)**

The boy didn't growl but didn't do anything else ether, seemingly losing interest. Bruce frowned. The Lunar Eclipse was proving interesting.

* * *

Bruce sat down in the Batcave for the night, thanking everything that was Holy that there had only been minor disturbances tonight that the police could handle. It hadn't exactly been pretty; Richard had started to scratch and bite himself, leaving red marks on his arms, mostly. He watched as the boy yawned and found the chair that resided in the small area and curled up. Batman couldn't help but smirk at the boy who looked completely innocent and gentle. He could guess that if somebody was to wake him up right about now he would claw their eyes out. Dark Knight smiled and clicked a button, setting up sensors so that he'd be awakened if the boy tried anything and felt his eyes droop, finally giving into sleep.

* * *

When Dick woke up, everything burned. Everything was burning – his skin, his blood and his bones – everything felt like he was being drowned in magma. The boy howled out in pain and stretched outwards, the movement only proving to cause a spike in the pain that was ebbing from his being.

_"Richard?"_

Dick's eyes travelled to the speaker and he whimpered, sending spikes of pain down his spine and condensing in his lungs.

_"Richard, Dick, can you hear me?"_

The boy tried to speak, opening his mouth and forcing out a clumsy and weak "Uh-huh."

He heard a relieved sigh. _"Dick – tell me what's wrong; what's happening, Dickie?" _The man's voice, normally so cold and collected, sounded distraught.

"H-H-Hur…" The boy tried to speak, only managing half the word. The boy curled into himself, letting out a string of whimpers. "H-Hur… t…s…."

_"Hurts? Where Dickie, come on; try to answer. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong." _The pleading in his voice was obvious.

"H-Heh… ed… He-Head… eh… ev-everyth-thing…" The boy whimpered. "B-Bu-r…Bur… n… s…"

The boy screamed, matching exactly the screams that had bounced around the room hours before.

Bruce seemed to get this gist of his mangled and torn speech. He hurt all over, mostly his head – he feels like he's burning.

Needless to say, this didn't relieve Bruce's tension.

The man opened the door – Damn it, stuff safety – and rushed over to the boy who was shivering on the floor. "Shhhh. Shh, I'm here – everything's going to be okay. I'm here – you'll be okay."

The boy clung onto the man's costume and continued to scream, tears streaming down his face. Without saying another word, Bruce simply held him, carrying him to the infirmary.

Quickly calling Alfred into the cave the ever faithful butler – more family member than employee – briskly made his way to the boy and checked him over, ultimately giving him a pain suppressant and a sleeping draught in order to calm the boy down.

"He should be just fine, Master Bruce." Alfred whispered placing a hand on said man's shoulder and quietly leaving the two alone.

Batman looked at his son and quietly whispered "Computer, scan entity B01"

_'Scanning __B01 – Robin__. B01 is not experiencing any abnormalities.'_

With that, the man smiled and sat in the chair next to the boy's bed, waiting for him to wake up.

**Alright, so, if you didn't understand what was happening Dick's body didn't change but his mind became a more... feral version of his Wolf Part. So while his body was still human, his mind wasn't. **

**Well, I'm not really that proud of this one. It doesn't feel quite right - though it used to be much worse. Would you like a Solar Eclipse story?**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
